


Are You Flirting with Me

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole noticed Alistair acting strangely
Relationships: Alistair/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Nichole [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 6





	Are You Flirting with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it's important to state my quizzy has major self esteem issues and wouldn't know someone's flirting with her unless they go I'm flirting with you

It’s not everyday Nicole is excited to talk to royalty, usually the very idea makes her nauseous, but Alistair was different. The knot of fear in her stomach that usually appears when she has to meet a noble was replaced with butterflies in her stomach. Alistair never seemed to twist her words against hers, and he always checked up on her after talking to any other noble that wasn’t him. 

So when the carriage pulled up to Ferelden Castle, Nicole felt giddy as she ran up to Alistair, nearly tripping in her rush to see him. She bent down and the curtsy Josephine taught her, she looked up at Alistair expecting him to bow as he was supposed to before they can run of and crack some stupid jokes but instead her reached down for her and placed a small kiss on it. 

Nicole felt her entire body heat up at his gesture, he usually didn’t kiss her and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. Alistair looked flushed as he dropped her hand and guided her into the castle.

Nichole was left in her room after an awkward hug from Alistair, who hardly could look her in the eye the entire walk there. Nichole started to wonder if she did something wrong and endangered her friendship with the one noble she liked. 

She sighed and tried to calm her nerves as she prepared for the dinner she was scheduled to have with Alistair. She twisted her curls into a bun hoping it would hide how much of a mess her hair always seemed to be and ran down the stairs to meet with Alistair again and apologize for whatever mistake she made. She accepted Alistair to look uncomfortable when he saw her but instead his entire face lit up. 

“Nichole!” Alistar ran towards her and grabbed her hand and walked her down to the dining room where he pulled out a chair for her.

Nichole was surprised to see that she and Alistair were to be the only ones at dinner, assuming that a bunch of nobles would also be joining them. Instead she and Alistair will be alone together. She sat down and played with the hem of her dress, trying to focus on the fact that she’s having dinner with a friend and not the man who she has spent way too long in bed daydreaming about before she falls asleep. 

“ So, you look pretty in that dress.” Alistair shrugged looking at everything besides her.

“Thanks,” Nichole felt her face heat up at the compliment as Alistair continued talking.

“Honestly, you're always gorgeous so I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Nichole could do nothing but stare at him at disbelief as she felt his hand slowly move to grab hers. “I guess it’s not enough to be nice and smart, you have to be gorgeous too.” 

“Wait.” Alistair quickly withdrew his hand much to Nichole’s disappointment. “Are you flirting with me!?! ” The instant she said it she felt a bit idiotic at the idea that Alistair is flirting with her. He may be her best friend but he is still a king.

“Depends. If I was flirting with you, would you be okay with that or”

“I suppose I would be alright with that,” Nichole shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Alistair smirked “I’ll have to remember that.”


End file.
